Souvenirs
by BigBoss87
Summary: Comment vivre son quotidien dans une prison quand des souvenirs reviennent sans cesse....
1. Chapter 1: Le commencement

Hey kiddos,

Je publie de nouveau en french. Je le fais en english en meme temps.... mais bon...

**Prison Break ne m'appartient pas! Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire! Je m'en suis juste inspiré!**

Basiquement, mon histoire reprend la trame de la série... Y'a juste un p'tit détail qui change....

_En italique_, ce sont les pensées de personnages.

Enjoy

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le commencement.

K - Salut Sara!

S - Salut Katie!

K - Comment vas aujourd'hui?

S - Ça peut aller merci!

K - Houla!

S - Quoi?

K - T'es pas très convaincante!

S - Pourquoi tu…

K - Dis moi ce qui te tracasses!

S - Rien… Okay c'est juste que…hier j'ai fait le grand ménage!

K - Le grand ménage?

S - Depuis de Tom est parti, je n'avais pas vraiment… alors hier, j'ai fait le Grand Ménage!

K - Et tu as retrouvé des affaires à lui et ça t'as…

S - Nan!

K - Comment ça?

S - Je n'ai pas vraiment retrouvé ses affaires… j'ai retrouvé des souvenirs de jeunesses qui m'ont… fait réfléchir…

K - Comme?

S - Des photos, des lettres, des bracelets…

K - Et c'est ça qui t'as mis dans cet état?

S - Je sais c'est stupide mais…t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller.

K - T'es sûre?

S - Ouais. Merci de te soucier de moi comme ça!

K - C'est à ça que ça sert les meilleurs amies!

S - Je sais! Merci!

K - Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des dossiers à remplir et tu as des prisonniers à soigner!

S - Ouais! À plus Kat!

Une fois sa collègue sortie, elle s'installa à son bureau, sortit une lettre de son sac et se mit à la lire.

_Mon Ange,_

_Demain est un nouveau jour. Le plus triste de ma jeune vie. On va devoir se séparer. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie mais… on a pas le choix. J'ai passé les six plus beaux mois de ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir rencontrer une personne comme toi au cours d'un voyage d'étude. Fais moi penser à remercier Linc et Véro quand je rentrerais. Tu m'as fait vivre et ressentir des choses que jamais je n'oublierais! Je t'en fais la promesse! Tu vas retourner à Chicago et moi en Europe. Si ça se trouve on se reverra un jour… je l'espère de tout mon cœur! Mais même si l'on est séparé, je voudrais te demander une chose: ne m'oublie pas!_

_Avec toi, pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'aime Sara!_

_Michaël!_

Elle essuya ses larmes après avoir lu cette lettre retrouvée la veille au soir. Elle commença à se souvenir du passé quand on lui emmena un patient.

Elle fit abstraction de ses larmes et soigna son patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B - Nom?

M - Michaël Scofield!

B - Matricule?

M - 94941!

B - Parfait Gueule d'Ange, obéis nous et tout ira bien pour toi!

M - Compris!

B - SUIVANT!

Il fût conduit dans sa cellule. Sur la couchette du haut se trouvait son nouveau co-détenu.

? - Bienvenue chez toi!

M - Merci!

Su - Fernando Sucre!

M - Michaël Scofield!

Su - Je te préviens de suite: ici c'est pas le paradis! Va falloir que tu t'accroches! C'est pas facile d'être un petit nouveau à Fox River.

M - Merci de tes explications Sucre!

Su - Je t'en pris!

B - Allez les filles, c'est l'heure de la promenade!

Su - Sans compter sur l'humour des gardes!

M - Super!

_M - Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué? Reste calme Mike! Tu fais ça pour Linc! Ouais, pour Linc!_

* * *

Alors? vous avez trouvé le p'tit détail? Et oui, Michael et Sara se connaissent déjà....

Bon présage???


	2. Chapter 2: Linc et une connaissance

Hey kiddos,

Voici la suite de ma ff.

Laissez un p'tit comm ça fait tjs plaiz'

**Same disclamer... juste, pour le dernier garde, j'ai imaginé un type assez sympa, pas du tout tortionnaire... l'oppésé de Bellick et qui s'appelle Stew!  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Linc et…une connaissance.**

Su - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Fish?

M - Fish?

Su - C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les petits nouveaux dans mon quartier!

M - Sympa! Lui là bas!

Su - Linc le Déluge!

M - C'est son nom?

Su - C'est Burrows mais on l'appelle le Déluge! Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui?

M - Un vieille affaire à régler avec lui!

Su - Tu le verras pas souvent! Il est sous surveillance permanente sauf durant les messes et encore… pourquoi tu souris?

M - Tu viens de me donner la clé Fernando!

Su - Moi? Mais comment?

M - T'inquiètes! Je te le dirais quand…

D'un coup, il se figea. Il n'en revint pas.

_M - Nan, c'est pas possible. Ça peut pas être elle!_

Su - Yo Fish!

M - Hum… quoi?

Su - Ah, tu l'as vu! Tout le monde flashe sur la Doc!

_M - LA DOC? Nan! Sara, ma Sara, docteur à Fox River?_

M - C'est la Doc?

Su - Ben ouais! Fille de gouverneur travaillant dans une prison! La vie est bizarre des fois!

_M- Tu m'en diras tant! Bon sang, si Sara est la Doc, alors tout mon plan fout le camp! Comment j'ai pu manquer ça! C'était la pièce maîtresse du plan! Comment je vais faire maintenant?_

Su - Mike?

M - Ouais?

Su - T'es où là?

M - Ailleurs!

Su - Ça se voit! C'est la Doc qui te fais cette effet là?

_M - Si tu savais! Elle est encore plus belle qu'il y a 8 ans!_

M - Pas du tout! C'est une accumulation de tout je crois: la prison, Lincoln, l'atmosphère…

Su - Ouais! Va falloir t'y faire mon gars!

M - J'y arriverais!

_M - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!_

Ils rentrèrent. Il se coucha et ne cessa de repenser à Sara.

_M - 8 ans sans la voir et voilà que je vais la voir tout les jours durant les 3 prochains mois! Je vais pas y arriver!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Le service religieux venait de se terminer. Comme à son habitude, Lincoln n'en loupa aucun. Il était assit au second rang, en train d'écouter le prêtre et à penser à sa famille. Il se leva, fit son signe de croix et se retourna.

_L - Nan, c'est pas possible!_

L - Michaël!

M - Salut Linc!

L - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

M - Je suis venu te sortir de là!

L - C'est impossible!

M - Impossible n'est pas Scofield!

B - Burrows, on y va!

M - Je t'expliquerais plus tard!

Lincoln partit avec le garde, non sans un dernier regard à son petit frère.

St - Allez Gueule d'Ange, c'est l'heure de ton traitement!

_M - Oh nan! Pas maintenant! Je suis pas prêt à la revoir et…_

St - SCOFIELD!

M - Ouais… je… suis là Boss!

Il lui mit les menottes et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Ouais je sais, c'est sadique d'arreter la mais.... j'adore!


	3. Chapter 3: Retrouvailles!

Hey kiddos,

Chap 3 is here.... et comme vous l'attendez tous... LES RETROUVAILLES!!!!

Merci pour les comms!!

**Rie ne m'appartiens... sauf mon imagination!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles.**

K - Tiens, le dossier de ton prochain patient!

S - Merci!

K - Il est canon!

S - Katie, canon ou pas, il reste un prisonnier!

K - Mais lui, c'est un prisonnier canon! Regarde par toi-même!

S - Si ça peut te faire plaisir!

Elle ouvrit le dossier et se figea devant la photo. Elle fût absorbée par ce regard, ce même regard que 8 ans auparavant.

_S - Nan, c'est pas possible! Ça ne peut pas être…_

Elle regarda le dossier et les informations. Michaël Scofield, 27 ans, matricule 94941, résident au 1373 Ogden avenue, porte 2101, Chicago. Dernier métier: ingénieur en Génie Civil.

_S - C'est pas possible!_

K - Alors, t'en dis quoi?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était trop perturbée par cette nouvelle.

K - Sara? Sara?

S - Oui?

K - J'avais raison n'est-ce pas?

S - Je… heu…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Katie alla ouvrir avant de regarder Sara.

K - Quand on parle du loup!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sara avant de sortir.

_S - Nan, c'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas être…_

St - Allez Gueule d'Ange, installe toi! Bonjour Doc!

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la présence de Michaël en regardant son bureau.

St - Doc?

S - Oui! Pardon. Comment allez vous Stew?

St - Bien merci! C'est le nouveau. Je vous le laisse!

S - Oui! Merci!

Il sortit de la pièce et Sara resta à contempler la porte. Comment allait elle faire pour lui faire face? Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

_S - Tu ne pourras pas éternellement l'éviter Sara! Tu dois lui faire face!_

M - Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement Sara!

Cette voix. Cette même voix qui l'avait faite chavirer il y a 8 ans de cela et qui continue aujourd'hui.

_S - Pourquoi faut il qu'il me connaisse si bien et qu'il devine ce que je pense? Aller ma grande, c'est maintenant ou jamais!_

Elle se retourna et rencontra ses yeux.

_S - Okay ça c'est pas bon du tout! Reste concentrer Sara! Tu peux le faire!_

Elle le regarda quelque secondes avant de prendre son dossier.

M - Tu comptes me reparler un jour?

S - Très fin Michaël!

Il lui sourit.

_M - Toujours cette magnifique voix. Et son sourire… On se reprend Scofield!_

S - Alors, d'après ton dossier, tu es diabétique. Je n'en ai pas le souvenir!

M - Tu sais il y a des fois où l'on oublie des choses. Et des fois où l'on oublie rien… ni personne!

S - Tu as eu ton traitement récemment?

M - Hier!

S - Très bien. Remontes ta manche, je reviens.

Elle se leva et sortit chercher son injection. Elle revint, toujours la tête baissée et fût étonnée en regardant son bras.

S - Des tatouages? Appuies! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre!

M - Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que toi qui en a maintenant!

S - Tu as une bonne mémoire!

M - Assez pour me souvenir de toi, de ces 6 mois, de…

S - Écoutes, je… on a un passé… toi et moi… ensemble et…

M - Je te trouble?

_S - Tu n'as pas idées!_

S - Et maintenant, c'est différent. Tu es… un…

M - Prisonnier!

S - Voilà c'est ça! Et moi je suis le médecin de Fox River! Autant te dire que RIEN de… ce qui s'est passé entre… NOUS ne devra ce savoir!

M - Okay mais…

S - ET… je voudrais éviter ce qui vient de se passer!

M - À savoir?

S - Le flirt Michaël! On doit rester professionnel!

_S - Même si ça va être difficile avec toi!_

M - Bien, c'est toi la Doc!

S - Et si tu pouvais… éviter le tutoiement! Ça me met mal alaise!

M - Toi, mal alaise devant moi? C'est bien la première…

S - MICHAEL!

M - Désolé! Comme… VOUS voudrez Doc!

S - On a fini!

Elle se retourna et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Elle remplit le dossier et il quitta la pièce. Elle jeta son stylo.

S - Et merde!

* * *

Alors, c'était ce que vous imaginiez?

Laissez un com!


	4. Chapter 4: Le plan

Salut,

J'ai décidé de changer un peu la formule de politesse!

Merci pour les reviews...

Pour la peine, ce soir, c'est double chapitre... (le 4 étant assez court)...

ENJOY!!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le plan.**

L - Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

M - Je vais te sortir de là Linc!

L - Michaël, c'est insensé!

M - Nan! Crois moi, c'est possible!

L - Et comment?

M - J'ai un plan, faut juste qu'on s'y tienne et tout ira bien!

L - Okay et tu comptes faire comment?

M - J'ai… besoin de mon codétenu!

L - Tu veux… impliquer un type là dedans?

M - Pas le choix! Tout part de ma cellule. J'ai besoin de lui!

L - Et on sort comment?

M - L'infirmerie!

L - Hey, c'était quoi ça?

M - Ça quoi?

L - Ce petit « infirmerie »?

M - Rien!

L - Michaël!

M - Juste…

L - Quoi?

M - La Doc…

L - Quoi la Doc? Oh, je vois monsieur le génie a un petit faible pour la Doc!

M - C'est pas ça!

_M - Je suis raide dingue d'elle c'est tout!_

L - Alors c'est quoi?

M - Okay promets moi de ne pas flipper vu?

L - MICHAEL!

M - Tu te souviens de mon voyage d'étude y a 8 ans?

L - Ton… on est en prison, tu viens pour me faire échapper et tu me reparles de ce voyage! Tu es sur que tout va bien?

M - Pas une seconde! Si je te parle du voyage, c'est parce que… j'avais rencontré une fille!

L - Oui je sais, « Sara LE grand amour de ta vie » même si…Oh non?

M - Oh que si!

L - C'est… on parle…

M - De la même Sara! MA Sara est le Doc de Fox River!

L - Je vois! Et tu comptes faire quoi?

M - Là tout de suite? J'en ai aucune idée Linc! Aucune!

Il baissa la tête et se passa une main sur le visage. Lincoln posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Le temps passait sans aucune encombre. Sucre était au courant et avait adhéré au projet pour défendre la cause de Lincoln mais aussi pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Tout pouvait aller pour le mieux si il n'y avait pas eu la mutinerie. Tout avait été trop vite. Plus d'air conditionné, une rébellion contre les matons, un otage. Malgré tout, le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Sauf…

* * *

Encore une fin en suspence... mais bon, je vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps....


	5. Chapter 5: Mutinerie

Hey kiddos,

Bon, je vous laisse pas mariner plus longtemps... En gros, on en ait aux épisodes _6 et 7_ de la saison 1 (ordre d'idée!)

**Same disclamer...**

Enjoy!!

Love & kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Mutinerie**

P - Hey, yo Fish! On dirait que les autres vont se faire la Doc!

_M- Quoi? Nan! Nan! NAN! Pas Sara!_

Il regarda l'écran et vit Sara, accroupi derrière le lit médicalisé.

_M - Faut que j'y aille! Pas question de la laisser seule!_

Il remonta jusqu'à sa cellule.

Su - Tu vas où?

M - Je t'expliquerais plus tard! Pour le moment, monte la garde et veille à ce que personne ne trouve le trou…

Su - Et qui va creuser? J'veux dire…

? - Pourquoi pas toi?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Charles Westmorland se tenir devant la cellule.

Su - Maria!

M - Depuis quand…

W - Un certain temps! Vous inquiétez pas! Maintenant, faites ce que vous avez à faire… mais ne tardez pas trop!

Su - Gracias Papi!

M - Merci Charles!

W - De rien Gamin! Maintenant, vas là sauver!

M - Comment…

W - Vas y!

Il sourit à Westmorland et se glissa dans le trou. Il se sépara de Sucre et commença à avancer dans les sous sol. Il arriva à se faufiler dans les gaines d'aération sans éveiller les soupçons. Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Elle était en bas, enfumée et attaquée par les détenus. Elle réussit à s'extirper et recula. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

M - Viens! Attrapes ma main!

_S - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Comment est il…_

M - SARA ATTRAPES MA MAIN!!!

Elle le regarda, puis la porte, puis lui. Elle lui attrapa la main et se souleva.

M - Je te tiens!

Il la fit monter jusqu'à lui. Elle s'assied sur les tuyaux et soupira.

M - Ça va?

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se recula.

M - Hey, relaxe, c'est moi! Je ne te ferais pas de mal!

S - Je sais!

M - Okay! On va rester là le temps que tu reprennes ton souffle et après on sortira d'accord?

S - Ouais!

M - Super!

S - Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas?

M - Une mutinerie! On nous a coupé l'air conditionné et ça a dégénéré!

S - Comment tu es venu?

M - C'est une longue histoire!

S - Michaël!

M - Je… ne peux pas te le dire!

S - Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

M - C'est…

Ils entendirent du bruit.

M - On doit bouger. Reste près de moi et tout ira bien!

S - Bien!

Ils continuèrent d'avancer durant quelques mètres avant de se poser de nouveau.

S - Depuis quand tu vis à Chicago?

M - 4 ans maintenant. J'ai fini mes études et je suis rentré au pays! J'ai trouvé un job tout de suite.

S - Et comment tu as atterri ici? C'est vrai, tu n'as pas le profil!

M - Quel profil?

S - Le profil du braqueur de banque!

M - Tout le monde fait des erreurs!

S - Sauf toi! Je te connais Michaël… suffisamment pour savoir que jamais tu ne commettrais un braquage et encore moins te faire tatouer tout le torse et le dos sans raison!

M - Tu n'as pas changer! Toujours à tout analyser!

S - Je suis médecin! C'est mon boulot!

M - Je sais! C'est une histoire de fou! Si je pouvais t'en parler, je le ferais… mais je peux pas!

S - Mais…

M - Je t'expliquerais un jour! C'est promis! Mais pas maintenant!

S - Très bien! Mais je n'oublierais pas!

M - Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ils furent silencieux avant qu'elle ne reparle.

S - Tu as été à Baja?

Il eut un grand sourire avant de la regarder.

M - Nan! Je devais y aller avec ma petite amie…

S - Mais?

M - Ça ne s'est pas fait!

S - Je vois!

M - Mais, comme on y a toujours pas été…

Il lui prit la main et la regarda.

M - Je te promets que quand je sortirais d'ici, on ira à Baja, juste toi et moi!

_S - Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit si irrésistible dans un moment pareil?_

S - 5 ans c'est long Michaël!

M - Je sais! Mais il m'a fallu 8 ans avant de te revoir! Attendre 5 ans de plus ne me dérange pas! Du moment que je suis avec toi…

S - C'est plus compliqué…

M - Je sais! Mais je n'abandonnerais pas!

S - Je n'en doute pas!

Ils finirent par bouger à nouveau et se retrouvèrent au dessus du couloir.

M - La voie est libre.

Il descendit le premier. Il lui tendit les bras.

M - C'est bon! T'inquiètes, je te rattrapes!

S - Okay.

Elle prit appuie sur la porte et se pencha en avant.

M - Je te tiens.

Elle retomba sur ses pieds et croisa le regard de Michaël. À ce moment précis, pour les deux, des souvenirs leurs revinrent. De leur rencontre à leur séparation. De leur premier baiser à leur première fois.

_S - Pourquoi est il toujours aussi attirant? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux lui résister? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux l'embrasser?_

_M - Pourquoi faut il que cela se passe dans ces conditions? Pourquoi je réfléchis autant? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux l'embrasser?_

Il se rapprocha d'elle quand un détenu les interrompit. Après une bagarre et deux détenus au sol, ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

M - On y est!

S - Attends, je peux pas te laisser!

M - T'as pas le choix: je suis du côté des méchants tu te souviens?

S - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

M - Retourner dans ma cellule et éviter que…

Puis elle la vit. Cette toute petite lumière qui fait que tout s'accélère dans sa tête.

_S - Oh non! Tout mais pas ça!_

S - Michaël!

M - Quoi?

Elle regarda son T shirt et il suivit son regard.

_M - Oh nan!_

S - Ils nous voient!

M - Il faut que tu partes!

S - Je peux pas, ils te tueraient!

Ils se regardèrent intensément, comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

M - Tu cours à la porte et je me jettes à terre!

S - Ce sont des tireurs d'élites Michaël! Ils ne te rateront pas!

M - C'est pour ça que tu dois partir!

Elle voulu protester. Puis tout s'accéléra. Les autres détenus arrivèrent. Elle sentit les mains de Michaël sur elle.

M - Vas y!

Il la poussa. Elle passa son badge de sécurité et sortie. À peine dehors, elle entendit des coups de feux. Elle se retourna mais fût emmener loin de la scène. Elle fût soignée et emmenée dans le bureau de Pope. Ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé, de son congé qu'elle refusa bien entendu.

S - Est-ce que vous savez si il y a eu des blessés ou… pire chez les détenus?

Po - Nan, pas vraiment! On le saura bientôt! En attendant, rentrez chez vous! On se voit demain!

S - D'accord!

Elle rentra chez elle et essaya de se détendre. Impossible de le faire sans penser à lui. Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Était il blessé? Ou pire?

_S - NAN! C'est impossible! Il m'a dit que tout irait bien! Et je lui fait confiance! Oui, il va bien! J'en suis sûre!_

Elle se coucha et tenta de dormir. De nombreux évènements de leur passé resurgissaient au fur et à mesure de la nuit.

* * *

Alors? Cela méritait il d'attendre??


	6. Chapter 6: Quelques souvenirs

Hey kiddos,

Voici la suite de SOUVENIRS... le passage en italique au début c'est un souvenir... mais vous l'auriez compris de vous meme pense!

**Rien ne m'appartient!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Quelques souvenirs…**

_S - C'est magnifique ici!_

_M - Ouais! J'aime bien venir de temps en temps! C'est calme!_

_S - Hum…_

_M - Ça va?_

_S - Si je te dis que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, tu me croirais?_

_M - Hum… nan!_

_S - Nan?_

_M - C'est ça!_

_S - Et pourquoi ça?_

_M - Parce que, selon moi, il manque un petit quelque chose!_

_S - Vraiment?_

_M - Oui!_

_S - Très bien Monsieur le génie, qu'est-ce qu'il manque?_

_M - Ça!_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle fût surprise sur le moment puis se laissa aller à répondre à ce baiser._

_M - Alors?_

_S - Hum… et si je te dis que A CET INSTANT, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentie!_

_M - Je te crois sur parole mon ange!_

_S - Mon ange?_

_M - Hum… avec la lumière de ce lieu du ressemble à un ange venu du ciel pour me redonner le sourire!_

_Elle lui renvoya son sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau._

_S - Merci à toi de m'avoir ramener à la vie mon cœur!_

Elle se réveilla sur ses dernières paroles. Elle regarda son réveil: 8h!

S - MERDE!

Elle se prépara le plus rapidement possible et partit pour Fox River.

K - T'es en retard!

S - C'est vrai? J'avais pas remarqué!

K - Et de bonne humeur en plus!

S - Excuses moi! J'ai pas super bien dormi!

K - Ça se comprend! Après ce qui s'est passé hier…

S - Ouais, je sais!

K - Si tu as besoin de parler…

S - Merci Kat.

Elle s'assied à son bureau et remplit des dossiers.

K - Sara!

S - Hum…

K - Ton prochain patient arrive!

S - Qui est-ce?

K - Le CANON!

S - Kat!

K - Quoi?

S - Rien, laisse tomber!

Elle se leva et prépara le nécessaire. Cependant, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas de raisons apparentes de le faire mais…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St - Doc?

S - Oui Stew?

St - Ah, bonjour, je vous voyais pas derrière le paravent…

S - C'est pas grave!

St - En route Gueule d'Ange!

Il lui enleva les menottes et le laissa entrer.

M - Docteur!

S - Michaël! Allez y.

Il se plaça derrière le paravent et attendit. Il entendit la porte se refermer et trois secondes plus tard, Sara arriva.

M - Comment tu…

Il ne put finir. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'imprégna de son odeur, de lui. Il ne comprit pas tout tout de suite mais en profita pour la serrer tout contre lui. Il avait rêver de ce moment durant des mois après leur séparation. Et aujourd'hui que cela arrivait, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit.

S - Excuses moi. J'avais juste besoin… de voir que tu étais bien… réel!

M - Tu as encore besoin de preuves?

S - Nan, désolée. Je ne savais pas si il t'était…

M - Tout va bien! Rassure toi!

S - Oui! Merci! J'avais aussi… c'était pour te remercier!

M - De quoi?

S - T'es sérieux?

M - Nan!

S - Michaël!

M - Excuses moi!

S - Merci de m'avoir… ramener à la vie!

Il se figea un instant. Cette phrase, ce moment! Tout lui revint en tête!

M - Tu as oublié quelque chose!

S - Vraiment?

M - Oui! Après le « _à la vie _», tu as oublié de dire…

S - Mon cœur?

_M - Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien de l'entendre dire ça!_

M - C'est ça! Bonne mémoire!

S - Les restes de mon rêve de cette nuit!

M - Tu…

S - Avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier, c'est remonté à la surface. Comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'était arriver, même si je savais que tu allais bien, j'ai…

M - Tu y as repenser!

S - Oui! Tu y…toi…

M - De temps en temps oui!

S - Je vois! Tu peux y retourner!

M - Merci!

Il se leva et la regarda.

M - Merci pour tout… mon Ange!

Elle frissonna et le regarda partir, un large sourire prit place sur son visage.

_S - C'est bon de l'entendre dire ça!_

K - Voyez vous ça!

S - Quoi?

K - Madame « je le trouve pas si canon » un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que « Monsieur le dit Canon » sort d'ici!

S - C'est pas ça!

K - Alors c'est quoi?

S - Je… c'est compliqué!

K - Compliqué? Et compliqué comment?

_S - Du genre le Canon en question est mon ex! L'ex qui m'a fait perdre la tête et de qui j'étais folle amoureuse! Compliqué dans ce genre!_

S - Du genre… je peux rien dire!

K - Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

S - Parce que.. Je peux pas Kat! Crois moi, je voudrais te dire tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête mais là… je peux VRAIMENT pas! J'en suis désolée mais…

K - Bien, je te crois! Je ne vais pas te contrarier ni même te harceler avec ça! Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que ce Canon ne te laisse pas indifférente!

_S - Si seulement tu savais Katie! Si seulement tu savais!_

_

* * *

So?... ça vous plait toujours???  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Anniversaire et confiance

Hey kiddos,

ME REVOILA!!! WOWOUU! j'avais des petites choses à régler et avec le boulot... mais pour me rattraper, je vais mettre 2 chap ce soir!!

Merci à tous pour les reviews...

Same disclamer....

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Anniversaire et confiance retrouvée.**

M - Doc!

S - Michaël!

Il s'installa sur la table et tapa des doigts.

S - Tu as l'air distant!

M - J'ai pas mal de chose en tête!

S - Oui? Un rapport avec mon sauvetage?

M - Jolies fleurs!

S - Ouais!

_S - Je déteste quand il fait ça!_

M - Un admirateur?

S - Mon père!

M - Quelle chance! Quelle occasion?

S - Mon anniversaire!

M - Aujourd'hui?

S - Hum hum!

M - Joyeux anniversaire!

S - Merci!

_M - Wow! Y a un truc qui la chagrine!_

M - Okay!

S - Quoi?

M - Rien, si ce n'est qu'un anniversaire c'est pas un sujet tabou! À moins que le célébrant ressente son âge… mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais!

S - Quel charmeur! Tu ne changeras pas! J'ai 29 ans Michaël! Je ne ressens pas mon âge.

M - Je me disais aussi! Alors c'est quoi?

S - Juste que je ne le vois jamais. Il m'envoie des fleurs et encore, c'est sa secrétaire qui le fait! Fleurs qui finiront dans la poubelle la semaine d'après. Pas génial hein?

M - Ouais!

S - C'est pas grave! On a terminé! On se voit demain!

M - Okay!

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

M - Je suis désolé que tu te sentes comme ça… pour les fleurs!

Il sortit de la pièce la laissant à ses songes. La première chose qui le frappa le lendemain fût de voir les fleurs dans la poubelle.

M - Tu as jeté tes fleurs!

S - Elles ne durent pas!

M - Elles ne sont pas fanées!

S - Je n'aime pas m'attacher à des choses qui ne dureront pas!

M - Mais tu t'es attaché à moi!

S - Différent lieu, époque, et situation!

M - N'empêche! Pourquoi tu es comme ça?

S - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

M - Ben au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair!

S - Désol…

M - C'est bon! La force de l'habitude avec toi!

S - C'est petit!

M - Mais tellement vrai! J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as rembarré pour des petits rien…comme…

S - Merci d'essayer de me faire sourire mais j'ai pas la tête à ça!

M - On sait jamais!

S - À demain!

Il se leva et sortit. Elle remplit son dossier puis le déposa. Elle vit alors une petite fleur en origami. Elle la prit et se mit à sourire. Il y avait une inscription à l'intérieur.

_"Joyeux Anniversaire au plus merveilleux des anges: Mon Ange!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M - Bonjour!

S - Bonjour! Vas y, installe toi, j'en ai pour 30 secondes.

M - Le programme du jour?

S - Check up!

M - Oh!

Elle lui prit sa tension puis fît un test de réactivité à la lumière.

M - Tu l'as gardé!

S - Quoi?

M - La fleur!

S - Tu me connais, je ne jettes jamais rien!

M - Certes et ça se voit!

S - Tu verrais mon appartement!

M - Wow! Tu me refais des avances! Je croyais que tu avais changé?

S - Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop! Relève ton T-shirt!

M - C'est du harcèlement!

S - J'ai déjà fait bien pire avec toi! Souviens toi…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui retourna.

S - Inspire! Expire! Inspire!

Tout en l'auscultant, ses yeux étaient encrés à ceux de Michaël. Comme si ils étaient dans une bulle, leur bulle.

_M - Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant! Comment je peux lui résister?_

_S - Il a toujours ce regard qui me fait craquer! Comment je peux lui résister?_

La porte s'ouvrit et Katie arriva.

_K - Ben voyons! Et après elle va me dire qu'il est pas Canon! Sara, Sara, Sara…_

K - Sara, on a besoin de toi!

S - J'arrive! Je… vais… vous faire votre injection!

_S - Il a ce don pour me troubler!_

_M - Content de voir que je peux toujours la troubler!_

* * *

Alors???

j'y peux rien mais les épisodes 1x10 et 1x11 sont mes préférés... je pouvais pas passer au travers....


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations

Hey kiddos,

comme prévu, voici le deuxième chap de la soirée...

**Disclamer...as always. Jeff est un personnage que j'ai inventé toute seule, tout comme Tom (cf chap1)  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Conversations.**

? - Salut toi.

M - Salut Véro.

V - Comment vas?

M - On fait aller. Du nouveau?

V - Oui!

M - Vraiment?

V - On a obtenu un nouvel appel!

M - Oui?

V - On a pu repousser la date!

M - Combien de temps?

V - Trois semaines!

M - C'est largement suffisant!

V - Mikey…

M - Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mais c'est…

V - On ne va pas recommencer! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais c'est tout!

M - T'inquiètes pas ma belle!

V - Bien. Embrasse ton frère pour moi!

M - Et toi LJ pour nous!

V - D'accord! Bye!

M - Salut Véro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K - Un verre ça te dit?

S - Volontiers!

Sara et Katie se trouvaient dans un petit café restaurant non loin de Fox River.

S - Alors, entre toi et Jeff, comment ça se passe?

K - Ça se passe…

S - Mais encore…

K - Tout va bien! Il est génial: adorable, attentionné, sexy…

S - C'est une affaire qui roule alors?

K - On dirait bien! Et toi?

S - R.A.S!

K - J'avais cru comprendre. Je sais que tu vas pas aimer mais…

S - Mais?

K - T'as un faible pour Scofield!

S - Quoi?

_S - Un faible? Nan, tu sous estime tes mots! Je suis toujours accro!_

K- Je sais que tu dis que nan mais je vous ai vu tous les deux: les petits sourires, les yeux amoureux, les petites caresses à la dérobée…

_S - Pourquoi faut il qu'elle voit tout?_

_S - _Certes… il est charmant… mais ça n'ira pas plus loin!

_S - Même si on en meurt d'envie tous les deux!_

S - Et puis, il me rappelle trop quelqu'un!

_S - Oh nan! La boulette! Pourquoi il a fallut que je l'ouvre moi aussi?_

K - Tiens donc! Et qui?

_S - J'ai plus vraiment le choix!_

K - Il y a 8 ans, j'ai fait un voyage d'étude en Floride. J'y ai passé 6 mois! Les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

S - Et tu y as rencontré un garçon?

_S - LE garçon!_

S - Oui! Mais pas n'importe lequel! Il était tellement…

K - À ce point?

S - Mon Grand Amour, c'était lui! J'en suis sûre! On a passé 6 mois 24h sur 24 tous les deux! Il avait 19 ans et j'étais sa première petite amie! Et lui a été mon vrai grand amour et le seul qui ait vraiment compter pour moi!

K - Il s'est passé quoi?

S - On est chacun retourné chez nous: moi à Chicago, lui en Europe. On a vite perdu le contact. J'ai retrouvé une des ses lettres quand j'ai fait le Grand Ménage… et tous nos souvenirs nous sont revenus d'un coup!

K - Des nouvelles de lui?

_S - Oui, tous les jours! Matricule 94941 cellule 40 Michaël James Scofield!_

S - Pas vraiment! Je sais qu'il est rentré il y a 4 ans et qu'il vit à Chicago.

K - Et tu n'as pas tenté de le revoir?

S - Nan! Je n'ai pas envie de…

K - De revivre ce que vous avez vécu?

S - De me dire que j'ai perdu 8 ans de ma vie alors que j'avais trouvé l'homme parfait étant plus jeune. Et puis si ça se trouve, il est marié et a 3 enfants!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M - Je peux te poser une question?

S - Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour le faire?

M - Un point! Pourquoi tu n'as jamais refait ta vie?

S - Pourquoi tu n'as pas refait la tienne?

M - Le travail! Après notre séparation, je me suis mis à fond dans le travail. J'ai eu un bon diplôme, une bonne place et puis il y a 3 ans, Linc s'est fait emprisonné. Fin de l'histoire! À toi!

S - J'ai… faillit me marier il y a 1 an!

M - Vraiment?

S - Hum hum. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai eu un bon poste à l'hôpital. Mais les heures et la pression m'ont poussé à bout. J'ai… plongé dans la drogue et l'alcool. Il y a 3 ans, j'ai fait une cure à la suite de l'accident d'un petit garçon. J'y ai rencontré Tom. Il faisait parti du staff. On s'est bien entendu et quand j'ai fini ma cure, on a commencé à se voir plus souvent. C'est devenu sérieux et on allait se marier. Seulement, il a décidé de faire passé sa carrière avant nous et il est parti s'installer à Los Angeles pour devenir un grand médecin!

M - Je suis désolé!

S - C'est pas de ta faute!

M - C'est un abruti! Laisser partir une fille comme toi pour faire passer sa carrière en premier…

S - J'ai bien fait la même chose avec toi!

M - Différent lieu, époque et situation!

S - Tu changeras pas!

M- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime!

_S - Je te le fais pas dire!_

_

* * *

_

_SO???  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Inquiétude et première fois

Hey kiddos,

je suis de retour après un petit temps... à vide. Pour me faire pardonner, je ais mettre 2 chapitre à la suite!

Disclamer.... check chap 1

**Merci pour les reviews...**

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Inquiétude et… première fois.**

K - SARA

S - Qui a-t-il?

K - Prépare la salle, on nous apporte un blessé!

S - Qui?

K - Scofield!

_S - Nan! Pas Michaël!_

Les gardes arrivèrent avec Michaël sur un brancard.

St - Son codétenu a prévenu! Il l'a retrouvé comme ça!

S - Merci!

Elle regarda la brûlure dans son dos.

_S - Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré Michaël?_

Durant une heure, elles avaient retirés les morceaux de tissus, nettoyés et pansés la blessure. Elle remplissait le dossier quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux.

_S - Dieu merci!_

S - Michaël, mon cœur, c'est moi, comment tu te sens?

M - Groggy!

S - C'est l'anesthésie!

M - Pourquoi… tu m'as…

S - Sucre t'a retrouvé inconscient dans ta cellule, une brûlure sur l'épaule droite!

M - Comment c'est?

S - Une partie du tatouage a disparu mais je t'ai rafistolé!

M - Merci mon Ange!

S - De rien! Maintenant repose toi, tu en as besoin!

M - D'accord!

Il lui caressa la main un instant avant de s'endormir. Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes et d'amour et retourna à son bureau.

_S - Un pique nique sur la plage? Monsieur est d'un romantisme!_

_M - Pas très original je sais… mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi!_

_S - Michaël, on est tout le temps ensemble!_

_M - Je veux dire… juste toi et moi!_

_S - En amoureux?_

_M - Voilà c'est ça! _

_S - Et quel autre lieu que la plage où l'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois!_

_M - Tu me connais trop!_

_S - Je fais de mon mieux!_

_Ils s'installèrent et dînèrent, Sara dans les bras de Michaël, face à la mer._

_S - J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours! Un lieu paradisiaque, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime! La vie serait parfaite!_

_M - Elle serait moins parfaite que toi!_

_S - Quel charmeur!_

_M - Je suis sérieux Sara! Ça peut paraître futile parce que je n'ai que 19 ans et que je n'ai… pas eu de petite amie avant toi mais…tu es vraiment une personne exceptionnelle. Tu es jeune, intelligente, magnifique et radieuse. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour rencontrer et être aimer par une merveilleuse demoiselle aux cheveux roux!_

_S - Tu me fais vivre! Voilà pourquoi!_

_Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent allongés, toujours à s'embrasser, la main de Michaël sur le ventre de Sara._

_S - Tu es sûr de toi?_

_M - Je t'aime!_

_S - Pas autant que moi Scofield!_

_Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et d'unir leur amour durant leur première nuit._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Elle vit Katie arriver et lui tendre une tasse de thé.

K - Bien dormie?

_S - À merveille!_

S - Ça peut aller!

K - Et lui?

S - Il s'est réveillé. Je lui ai expliqué son cas et il s'est rendormi.

K - Tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu!

_S - Et quoi? Me retrouver seule chez moi, à fantasmer sur mon « petit ami » et à faire des rêves érotiques sur nous?_

S - Nan, ça va aller!

K - T'es sûre de toi?

Un frisson l'a parcouru quand elle se souvint du rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

M - Je t'aime!

Elles se retournèrent et virent Michaël avec les yeux ouverts, un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

_S - Il ne changera jamais! Et il n'a pas oublié!_

K - Bonjour monsieur Scofield! Comment vous sentez vous?

M - J'ai connu mieux! Mais ça va!

K - Bien. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner et son injection.

S - Oui! Merci!

K - De rien!

Elle quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard au deux personnes dans la pièce.

S - Comment tu te sens?

M - Je souffre en silence!

S - Ah les hommes! Ça veut jouer les durs en toutes circonstances!

M - Que veux tu? On est comme ça!

S - Oui!

M - Ça va toi?

S - Oui… juste… des petites…

M - Ça t'as troublé?

_S - Il me connaît trop!_

S - Complètement!

M - Désolé! Je voulais pas…

S - C'est pas toi! Juste que…

M - Que?

S - Que 2 minutes avant que tu ne le dises, Katie venait de me réveiller.

M - Et?

S - Et il se trouve que… cette nuit… j'ai…

M - Tu…

S - Hum hum…

M - Oh!

_M - Elle y a repensé! Elle a repensé à notre première fois!_

M - Je vois!

S - Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais repensé?

M - Tout le temps!

S - Quoi?

_M - Oh! La boulette!_

M - Enfin… pas que… mais…

S - Mais?

M - Disons que depuis quelque temps…le fait de te voir tout le temps et…

S - Les souvenirs remontent et tu ne peux pas les contrôler!

M - Connaisseuse?

S - Si tu savais! C'était vraiment…

M - Ah ce point?

S - MA meilleur fois, c'était celle ci, avec toi!

Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, honteuse de sa confession mais désireuse de pouvoir de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Il la regarda avec un regard tout aussi désireux que le sien.

K - Voilà pour toi!

Elle regarda Katie.

S - Hum… heu oui merci!

K - Tout va bien?

S - Super!

Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer le désir et ses pensées au sujet de Michaël. Pourtant, 4 jours plus tard, tout allait s'écrouler. Toute sa bonne volonté, le rempart qu'elle s'était construite pour lui résister allait céder.

* * *

Alors? ça plait toujours? et que pourrait il se passer par la suite hein?????

si je vous dis.... NAN, je dirais rien! vous n'avez qu'à lire....


	10. Chapter 10: Tout s'accélère

Hey Hey Hey,

bon alors voici la suite. vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se passe. Petit indice: 1x19... ça vous rappelle quelque choses????

Disclamer... sur la fin du chap, les choses changent par rapport à la série mais... ça reste dans le meme style!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Tout s'accélère.**

_Pourtant, 4 jours plus tard, tout allait s'écrouler. Toute sa bonne volonté, le rempart qu'elle s'était construite pour lui résister allait céder. _

Il était là pour changer son pansement. Il la trouvait plus que désirable aujourd'hui. Ses mains au contact de sa peau n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Il tenta de se contenir. Mais à l'instant où elle lui fit face, il ne pu résister. Il captura ses lèvres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle lui réponde, approfondissant ce baiser.

_S - Le Paradis!_

_M - Oh mon dieu! _

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se recula et le regarda. Son regard la transperça comme pour la première fois. Elle se mit à rire et posa son front contre le sien.

S - Dis moi que c'était bien réel!

M - C'était bien réel! Tu as encore besoin de preuves?

_S - Si tu savais! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà allongé sur ce lit!_

M - Tu es magnifique mon Ange!

_S - Pourquoi? Pourquoi est il si adorable? Si désirable? Si prisonnier de Fox River?_

S - Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi mon cœur?

M - Rien d'autre que toi! J'ai envie de toi! J'ai besoin de toi! Comme il y a 8 ans! Je t'aime Sara et je…

Elle ferma les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent. Elle lui embrassa la main puis légèrement les lèvres.

S - Je peux pas Michaël!

_M - Nan! Tout mais pas ça! Ne dis pas ça mon Ange!_

S - On ne peut pas faire ça ici!

_S - Mais Dieu sait comme j'ai envie de toi!_

M - Sara…

S - Désolée!

Elle lui embrassa le front et se recula.

S - Je t'aime Michaël! Mais je ne peux pas…

Elle le regarda et sortit de l'infirmerie en larmes. Il passa toute sa journée à penser à cet instant. Ce moment d'égarement. Ce moment défendu qui était si bon. Et ses mots qui se répétèrent dans sa tête!_ "Je t'aime Michaël!"_

_M - Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi si tu m'aimes et que moi aussi, on ne pourrait pas? Faut que je le fasse, et vite!_

K - Monsieur Scofield!

M - Katie.

K - C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui!

M - Bien!

_M - En même temps ça m'étonne pas! Même si je ne peux pas la voir, je sais qu'elle le fait pour elle. Et rien n'est plus important qu'elle!_

Katie lui fit son injection et le laissa repartir. Il retourna dans sa cellule et se mit à copier la clé qu'il venait de dérober. Une fois terminer, il fit mine de se chamailler avec Sucre et s'ouvrit l'arcade. Il fût emmené à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Il réussit à rendre la clé à Katie en trébuchant et en lui agrippant sa blouse.

M - Désolé!

K - Je vous en pris! Elle va arriver!

_M - Oh! Ça c'était pas prévu! Reste calme Mikey! Reste calme!_

_S - Tu peux le faire Sara! C'est pas gagner mais tu peux le faire!_

S - Bonjour Michaël!

M - Docteur!

S - Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

_M - Je déteste quand il y a tant de distance entre nous!_

M - Avec Sucre, on se chamaillait pour une histoire de feuille et de stylo. J'ai trébuché et je me suis ouvert contre les barreaux!

S - C'est pas bien grave. Un pansement et tout ira mieux!

Elle lui appliqua le pansement, retira ses gants, remplit le dossier.

S - Vous pouvez y aller!

M - Bien!

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Katie qui avait observer toute la scène arriva avec d'autre dossiers.

K - Des nuages au paradis?

_S - Si tu savais!_

S - De quoi tu parles?

K - De ce qui vient de se passer avec Scofield! On se serait cru au Pole Nord!

S - Laisse tomber!

Elle posa le dossier et sortit de l'infirmerie. Après une fin de journée tout aussi tendue, entre le travail, Katie et ses sentiments pour Michaël, Sara rentra chez elle épuisée. Elle se coucha sans même avoir prit la peine de manger. Elle fût tirée de son sommeil par son téléphone!

_S - Pourquoi moi?_

S - Allo?

_H - Sara, c'est Henry!_

S - Henry? Mais qui a-t-il?

_H - Vous devez venir le plus vite possible!_

S - Mais…

_H - Il y a eu une évasion!_

* * *

Quel fin de chapitre en suspens..... on se croirait presque dans la série.... j'ai bien dit PRESQUE!!!

rester à l'écoute pour la suite....


	11. Chapter 11: Fugitif

Hey there,

bon allez, soyons fou... encore 1 chap pour ce soir!!! Profitez, il en reste que 4 après celui la!

**Same disclamer!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Fugitif.**

_H - Sara, c'est Henry!_

_S - Henry? Mais qui a-t-il?_

_H - Vous devez venir le plus vite possible!_

_S - Mais…_

_H - Il y a eu une évasion!_

S - Une… quoi?

_H - Tout le personnel est réuni! _

S - Très bien, j'arrive!

Elle enfila un jogging et un vieux sweat et se rendit à Fox River le plus rapidement possible. Elle arriva à l'infirmerie et vit le sinistre: plus de barreaux, plus de fenêtres et des draps au niveau des barbelés.

_S - Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?_

H - Ah Sara! Merci d'être venu!

S - Que s'est il passé?

H - 4 prisonniers ont réussit à s'évader!

S - 4?

H - Je sais, c'est inconcevable…

S - Et qui sont-ils?

H - Charles Westmorland,

S - Westmorland?

H - Je sais. Ensuite… Fernando Sucre,

S - Mais…

H - Il y a pire!

S - Oh!

H - Lincoln Burrows n'est plus ici!

S - Linc…

_S - Oh non, si Linc est dehors…_

H - Et enfin le petit frère de Burrows Michaël Scofield!

_S - Non! NON! NON! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Michaël?_

Elle ferma les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Quelque larmes voulaient s'échapper mais elle les retint.

H - Le fait que l'évasion est eu lieu ici va nous pousser à diriger l'enquête sur vous mesdames! Je suis désolé!

K/S - Merci!

H - Savez-vous pourquoi ils auraient pu s'échapper?

K - Nan, je ne…

S - Scofield était persuadé que son frère est innocent. Ça peut être un mobile!

_S - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sara? Pourquoi tu le dénonces?_

H - La porte n'a pas été forcé…

S - J'ai toujours ma clé dans la poche de pantalon!

H - Katie?

K - Heu… quand j'y repense, hier après midi, quand Scofield est venu se faire soigner l'arcade, il a trébuché et s'est agrippé à ma blouse!

H - Il l'a prise?

K - Nan! Il n'est pas revenu ensuite et j'avais la clé en sortant!

H - Et le matin?

K - Je lui ai fait son injection. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu me la prendre!

_S - Il est très habile de ses mains Kat! Crois moi! SARA reprends toi!_

H - Bien! Merci. Rentrez chez vous! On vous tiendra au courant dans la journée.

K/S - Bien.

Sara quitta Fox River rapidement, esquivant Katie et les journalistes. Elle rentra chez elle et tomba sur son canapé!

_S - Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça mon cœur? Pourquoi tu NOUS as fait ça?_

Elle prit son sac et chercha son téléphone. Elle trouva une lettre et en eut le souffle coupé. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit: « _Mon Ange _».

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et commença à la lire.

_ Mon Ange,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que mon plan a marché. Me voilà l'un des fugitifs les plus recherchés des Etats-Unis! Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions, être furieuse contre moi… et tu en as tous les droits! Si je l'ai fait c'est pour Linc! Il est innocent et on arrivera à prouver son innocence! En ce qui concerne Sucre, j'avais besoin d'aide pour percer le mur de ma cellule et le reste. Westmorland? Il l'a découvert par hasard et nous a bien aidé! Tu avais raison: je n'ai pas le profil! Ni du braqueur ni du tatoué. L'intégralité de mon tatouage représente les plans de Fox River dissimulés dans des dessins. Le braquage était le moyen de rentrer à Fox River et de faire évader Linc. Seulement je n'avais prévu que tu sois le Docteur de Fox River! Le savoir m'a fait reconsidéré la situation au fur et à mesure._

_Mes sentiments pour toi sont revenus et je ne pouvais pas les cachés. Je ne pouvais pas t'utiliser non plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la clé de Katie afin de m'en faire un double. Tout c'est passé comme cela était prévu. Une chose est resté imprévue: te revoir et revivre tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous! Tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a 8 ans et il y a 2 jours tient toujours!_

_Je dois y aller! J'ai une clé à rendre et une évasion à préparer!_

_Merci pour tout. Fais attention à toi!_

_Avec toi! Pour toujours dans mon cœur! Je t'aime plus que tout mon Ange!_

_Michaël!_

Elle pleura durant plusieurs minutes. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux lui revint en mémoire. Elle relut la lettre et pensa à lui. Comment allait il? Était il blessé? Suivit de près par le police?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K - Sara? Sara? Tu es là?

Pas de réponse. Elle s'avança dans le salon.

K - Écoute Sara, je sais que… OH MON DIEU! SARA? SARA?

Elle prit son pouls: pas de réponse.

K - Nan! Ne me fait pas ça maintenant!

Elle appela les urgences et commença le massage cardiaque. Les secours arrivèrent et après une décharge et grâce au massage de Katie, le cœur de Sara battait de nouveau. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Katie vit sur la table deux lettres. La première avec une écriture inconnue, l'autre avec celle de Sara.

_ Mon Cœur,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi je t'écris ces lignes. Tu n'auras jamais cette lettre! Si ça se trouve, on ne se reverra jamais! Ou dans 8 ans qui sait? Je viens de relire ta lettre pour la 5ème__ fois! Je ne cesse de repenser à tout ce que tu as fais! Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois ton médecin? Si j'avais su, je serais partie avec Tom et on ne se serait jamais revu! Mon cœur n'aurait pas été brisé de t'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois! Mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas battu à chaque fois que je te voyais, que tu me parlais, qu'on se rappelait nos souvenirs de ce merveilleux été que l'on a passé tout les deux! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de revivre ces instants avec toi! _

_Te sentir contre moi! Te regarder droit dans les yeux et te sourire! T'embrasser comme le premier soir sur notre plage! Te plaquer contre un mur ou le lit et laisser la passion nous envahir de nouveau comme cette soirée, magique soirée! Mais il fallait qu'on résiste! Et crois moi, ça n'a pas été simple! J'ai même menti à Katie, ma meilleure amie! Elle avait tout deviné, sans savoir que tu avais été Mon Grand Amour! Mais maintenant, c'est trop! Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir. Je m'en était sorti mais il est là devant moi: ce liquide, cette morphine qui n'attend qu'à être injecté dans mes veines! Je ne peux survivre sans toi! _

_Tu es le seul à m'avoir ramener à la vie mon cœur! Et pour cela je t'aimerais toujours!_

_Avec toi! Pour toujours dans mon cœur! Je t'aime plus que tout Michaël!_

_Sara!_

Katie regarda de nouveau la lettre sur la table et après quelques lignes mots clé, elle comprit: Michaël Scofield était le Grand Amour de Sara! Elle repensa à de nombreuses scènes avant de se mettre en route pour l'hôpital!

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que juste derrière un arbre, se trouvait un Michaël Scofield en larmes d'avoir vu une ambulance emmener l' amour de sa vie.

* * *

okay, c'est atroce de vous laissez là dessus mais bon....

et pour moi, Westmorland n'aurait pas du mourir mais bien s'évader avec les garçons!


	12. Chapter 12: A l'hôpital

Hey kiddos,

Ce soir, c'est la fin... j'ai décidé de finir avec la publication de "Souvenirs". Je sais que c'est triste mais... y en aura d'autre très vite des ff sur MISA en français! PROMIS!!

Same disclamer.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12: A l'hôpital.**

_Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que juste derrière un arbre, se trouvait un Michaël Scofield en larmes d'avoir vu une ambulance emmener l' amour de sa vie._

_L - Allô?_

M - C'est ma faute!

_L - Mikey? Mais qu'est-ce qui…_

M - Sara est à l'hôpital!

_L - Quoi? Mais que c'est il passé?_

M - Je sais pas! Je voulais la voir quand des infirmiers sont sortis de chez elles. J'ai fait mine des les aidés en ouvrant les portes. Mais quand je l'ai vu… je…

Il se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant.

M - Je peux pas la perdre!

_L - Je sais! Écoute, quoi que tu fasses, sois prudent et tiens nous au courant vu?_

M - Oui! À plus!

Il tenta de se reprendre et partit en direction de l'hôpital. Il parvint à atteindre la chambre de Sara. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il la vit, alitée avec des tubes qui l'aidaient à respirer.

_M - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi tu as fais ça mon Ange?_

Il la regarda durant de longues minutes, en se remémorant leur passé. Un médecin arriva et l'interrogea. Il se fit passé pour son petit ami. Il ne le reconnu pas et lui expliqua la situation. Il décida de partir, non sans laisser une lettre au médecin.

_S - Hum… et si je te dis que A CET INSTANT, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentie!_

_M - Je te crois sur parole mon ange!_

_S - Merci à toi de m'avoir ramener à la vie mon cœur!_

_S - Tu es sûr de toi?_

_M - Je t'aime!_

_S - Pas autant que moi Scofield!_

_H - Charles Westmorland, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows et le petit frère de Burrows Michaël Scofield!_

_S - Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi mon cœur?_

_M - Rien d'autre que toi! J'ai envie de toi! J'ai besoin de toi! _

Sara se réveilla en sursaut. Tous ces moments mis bout à bout avaient produit en elle une sorte de décharge.

_S - Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Où suis-je? Et pourquoi je…_

K - Relaxe ma grande! Regarde moi! Voilà! Tout va bien! Tu es à l'hôpital et tu as un tube dans la bouche! Je vais appeler le docteur Tomason!

Elle acquiesça et le docteur arriva 30 secondes plus tard.

Dc - Ravi de vous voir éveiller et en vie mademoiselle Tancredi! Je vais vous retirer le tube. Prenez une grande inspiration et expirez le plus fort possible… maintenant!

Elle souffla et il lui retira le tube. Elle se mit à tousser et posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

Dc - Bienvenue chez les vivants!

S - Merci!

Dc - On va vous refaire des examens d'ici une petite heure mais vous êtes tirée d'affaire!

S - Merci Docteur!

Il sortit laissant Sara et Katie seules.

K - Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille!

S - Je ne te promets rien!

K - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

S - J'avais juste besoin de…

K - T'éloigner de lui?

S - Comment…

K - J'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as écrite. Et j'ai lu la sienne! C'est comme ça que j'ai tout compris!

_S - Super! Où es tu Michaël?_

S - Je suis…

K - Folle amoureuse d'un fugitif!?

S - Dans un premier temps! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir menti!

K - J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait!

S - Tu m'en veux?

K - Moins, en considérant le fait que je savais qu'il te plaisait!

S - Ça n'a jamais changé! Ils ont des nouvelles?

K - Nan! Ils sont toujours dehors!

Elle regarda dehors.

K - T'inquiètes pas ma grande! Je suis sûre qu'il va bien!

S - Je sais Kat, je sais!

Une heure plus tard, le docteur revint lui donner ses résultats. Ils étaient plus que satisfaisant.

Dc - Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous remettre ceci!

S - Merci!

Il lui donna une feuille de papier.

Dc - Vous avez de la chance, votre petit ami tient vraiment à vous!

Il les salua et sortit. Elles se regardèrent. Sara ouvrit la feuille et reconnu son écriture.

_ Mon Ange,_

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça? À cause de moi? Je… je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu te faire de mal! Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux! J'ai beau être en cavale, il fallait que je te vois! Mais te voir sur un brancard n'était pas dans mon plan! Alors me voilà, à risquer de me faire attraper! Mais qu'importe: tu représentes plus que tout pour moi! Malgré ces tubes et ton teint de porcelaine, tu es toujours aussi belle et ta peau est toujours aussi douce!_

_Je dois te laisser!_

_Je t'aime mon Ange!_

_M._

_S - Il était là? Il est venu me voir? Il a risqué sa vie pour moi?_

S - Il…

K - Quoi?

S - Il est venu!

K - Quoi?

S - Il était là! Il est venu me voir!

K - Un fugitif qui risque de se faire attraper? Wow! Il est vraiment accro!

_S - Je le sais Kat! Et c'est réciproque!_

* * *

Alors???


	13. Chapter 13: Liberté

**Same disclamer...**. j'adore ce passage dans l'épisode 2x04, la première vraie conversation depuis l'évasion! et le "It was real Sara, you and me, it's real"!! je me lasse pas de le voir ou de l'écouter!! **Mais ce passage appartient à la série!**!

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Liberté.**

Un mois plus tard, Sara sortait d'une séance de cure. Elle était avec Katie. Elles riaient quand son téléphone sonna.

S - Excuse moi! Allô?

_M - Ce que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix!_

S - Michaël?

_M - Le seul et l'unique mon Ange!_

S - Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_M - Juste savoir comment tu vas?_

S - C'est pas la joie!

_M - Je sais! Écoute, je peux pas rester longtemps! Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé et ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre!_

S - Comment… comment vas-tu?

_M - Savoir que tu es en vie et en bonne santé me font aller mieux!_

S - Sois sérieux!

_M - On avance! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout sera bientôt fini!_

S - Comment tu…

_M - Je dois y aller!_

S - Michaël!

_M - À bientôt mon Ange!_

S - Mich…

Il raccrocha et elle n'entendit plus rien.

S - Michaël?

K - Alors?

S - Pas grand-chose! Il pense que tout sera bientôt fini!

K - Et tu ne le crois pas?

S - Bien sur que si! C'est juste que…

K - Tu as besoin de faire le vide sur ta vie et lui!

S - Pourquoi faut il que tu me connaisses aussi bien?

K - Je suis ta meilleur amie!

S - Vrai!

K - Aller viens, on va manger un morceau!

Un mois plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours. Sara allait tous les jours en cure, Katie l'aidait énormément pour tout. Le matin de 16 juin, une nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe: Lincoln Burrows était un homme libre! Il avait donc réussit: il avait fait innocenter son frère comme il lui avait dit. Elle sourit à cette nouvelle et Katie se joignit à elle pour fêter l'évènement. Une fois dans le bar, son téléphone sonna.

S - Allô?

_M - C'est fini mon Ange!_

S - Je sais! C'est dans tous les journaux et partout en ville! Tu as réussit!

_M - Ouais!_

S - Tu devrais cacher ta joie Michaël!

_M - C'est pas ça! Je suis épuisé par toute cette histoire!_

S - Dis toi que maintenant tu es libre toi aussi!

_M - Merci Véro!_

S - Elle a fait du bon boulot!

_M - Tu es où?_

S - Dans un bar avec Katie!

_M - J'ai besoin de te voir!_

S - Moi aussi mon cœur mais…

_M - Rejoins moi!_

S - Quoi? Mais tu es où?

_M - Suis ton cœur, fis toi à nous et tu me trouveras!_

S - Mais pourquoi tu me parles en énigme?

_M - Je n'ai pas envie que mon romantisme te déçoives!_

S - Jamais!

_M - Tout recommencera comme au premier soir mon ange! Je te le promets! Je dois y aller! À très vite!_

S - Compte là-dessus Scofield!

_M - Je t'aime!_

S - Moi aussi Michaël!

Elle raccrocha avec un large sourire.

K - Comment va Roméo?

S - Il est libre! Et il te passe le bonjour!

K - Ravie de le savoir! Et quoi d'autre?

S - Il veut que je le rejoigne!

K - Et où est il?

S - C'est encore une de ses énigmes…

K - Que l'on va résoudre! Il t'a dit quoi?

_S - « Suis ton cœur, fis toi à nous et tu me trouveras! »_

K - C'est un philosophe?

S - Nan! Il a aussi dit: « _Je n'ai pas envie que mon romantisme te déçoives! »_

K - Son romantisme t'a déjà déçu?

S - Jamais! Il était super romantique. Le soir de notre première fois, il nous avait…

Elle fit le lien d'un coup.

K - Sara? Sara?

S - Il est génial!

K - Tu m'en diras tant! Donc, le soir de votre première fois…

S - Je sais où il est!

K - Vraiment? Mais où ça?

S - Là où tout à commencer!

* * *

Mais ou peut il donc etre????


	14. Chapter 14: Tout recommencer

Hey kiddos,

bon ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les reviews et tout le reste!

Same disclamer since chapter 1!

Love & kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Tout recommencer.**

_S - Je sais où il est!_

_K - Vraiment? Mais où ça?_

_S - Là où tout à commencer!_

Elle se leva et rentra chez elle. Elle prépara quelque affaires et se rendit à l'aéroport. Elle prit un billet d'avion pour le dernier vol. Elle appela Katie et lui expliqua la situation. Cette dernière lui avait promis de leur rendre visite rapidement. Son vol décolla à l'heure. Plus le temps passait et plus elle était nerveuse. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être avec lui! Mais il y avait toujours une part de mystère. À peine avait elle récupérer ses affaires qu'elle prit un taxi.

Taxi - Et vous allez où mademoiselle?

S - Playa del Sol!

Taxi - C'est parti!

Le trajet se fit rapidement. Son cœur n'avait cessé de battre comme un tambour durant toute la route. Elle paya le taxi, récupéra ses affaires et s'avança sur la plage. Il faisait nuit. Cependant la lune donnait un éclairage romantique. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne le vit pas.

_S - Logique! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu débarques ce soir! Laisse tomber!_

M - Avec la lumière de ce lieu, tu ressembles à un ange venu du ciel pour me redonner le sourire!

Elle se figea et des frissons la parcoururent quand elle entendit cette phrase. Elle lui fit face et le vit avec un grand sourire.

S - Tu sais que tu te répètes?

M - Je t'ai prévenu: tout va recommencer comme au premier soir!

S - Oh, donc tu vas recycler toutes les déclarations que tu m'as faite?

M - Y a des chances…

S - Ou?

M - Ou je pourrais t'en faire d'autre!

S - Continu!

M - Eh bien, je pourrais te dire à quel point tu es magnifique…

S - Déjà vu!

M - À quel point je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé ces deux derniers mois!

S - Pas super romantique!

M - À quel point j'ai souffert de t'avoir perdu ces 8 dernières années et ces 2 derniers mois!

S - Continu!

M - À quel point j'ai envie d'être avec toi!

S - Et pourquoi ça?

M - Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que tu es la femme qui m'est destinée. On l'a toujours su et ça il y a 8 ans déjà! Mais on était jeune et on avait nos vies à construire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouveau une vie à construire. Mais celle là, je ne la construirais qu'avec toi! Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper une nouvelle fois!

S - À une condition!

M - Tout ce que tu veux mon Ange!

S - Tu me refais des déclarations comme ça tous les jours!

M - Wow! C'est un challenge!

S - Tu te dégonfles?

M - Y a aucune chance!

S - C'est bien ce que je pensais!

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

S - Tu crois qu'on va y arriver?

M - On l'a déjà fait!

S - Mais ça n'a duré que 6 mois!

M - Ben dis toi qu'on a toute une vie pour répondre à la question!

S - Toute une vie hein?

M - Toute une vie: NOTRE vie!

S - Katie avait raison!

M - Et pourquoi?

S - T'es un philosophe!

M - Nan, juste un homme fou amoureux de sa première petite amie!

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement comme la première fois.

M - Je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait pour rencontrer et être aimer par cette merveilleuse demoiselle aux cheveux roux!

S - Tu vas recycler toute tes phrases?

M - Nan! Les plus importantes!

S - T'es pas possible!

M - Et toi, tu comptes en recycler quelque unes ou non?

S - Tu me fais vivre! Voilà pourquoi je t'aime!

M - Je le savais!

S - T'es un vrai gamin!

M - C'est pas de ce gamin que tu es tombé amoureuse il y a 8 ans?

S - Y a de fortes chances!

M - C'est bien ça! Je t'aime mon Ange!

S - Pas autant que moi mon Cœur!

Il lui sourit et l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils faisaient face à la mer, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur cette plage, leur plage. Là où tout avait commencer. Là où tout allait recommencer.

* * *

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants....

Désolée! Ainsi se termine "Souvenirs"!! A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures!!!!

BigBoss87


End file.
